


Behind the Glamour

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At least in my opinion, Cute, Fluff, How it should actually happen in the show, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Magnus showing his warlock mark to Alec, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus didn't show his warlock mark at Max's party, because he felt too self-conscious about it. But now that he and Alec are alone, he finally feels comfortable enough to share such an important part of himself with Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So let's pretend that Magnus didn't show his cat eyes at the party, okay?  
> In my opinion, it should've happened like this; when he and Alec were completely alone.  
> I wrote this in like 30 minutes, so forgive me if it isn't perfect xD  
> I hope you like it ^^

Alec and Magnus were currently and the warlock’s apartment, spending some much needed time together. Alone. To Magnus’ and Alec’s delight, Jace had finally moved out and stopped being in the way of their time together. Lately, everyone seemed to be getting in the way of their alone time and it was slowly beginning to drive the Shadowhunter mad. However, now that Valentine was in the hands of the Clave, they finally managed to get some time to rest. They still needed to find the Soul-Sword and the Mortal Cup, but just for that evening, Alec decided to forget all about that as Magnus invited him over to his place.

All sorts of things were going through the younger one’s head, his mind currently focused on the confession they shared a few days ago. It took Alec a while to understand his feelings for Magnus, but for the few hours that he thought Magnus might’ve been dead made it all clear to Alec; he loved Magnus with his heart and soul. All of that was new to him and the warlock was very well aware of that. A smile spread across the older’s face as he was slowly sipping on a glass of whiskey, Alec carefully observing him and he raised an eyebrow.

“Is something the matter, Alexander?” asked Magnus softly and cocked his head to the side.

Alec shook his head and smiled. He didn’t like it when others called him Alexander, but he _loved_ it when Magnus called him by his full name. It was a special nick name, reserved only for Magnus. To the Shadowhunter, Magnus was perfect. Everything about him was perfect and he still didn’t know why Magnus fell in love with him; but he wasn’t about to ask him either. A shy smile spread across his face when he saw that Magnus was observing him and he then slowly moved a bit closer to his boyfriend as they were sitting on the couch.

He then remembered; Max’s party. His little brother asked Magnus to show him his warlock mark and to be honest, Alec wanted to see it as well. So, he was quite disappointed when Magnus declined that offer and he frowned. Maybe now that they were alone, Magnus would show it to him? Perhaps it was a special thing, so Magnus didn’t want others to see? “Can you show me your warlock mark?” suddenly asked Alec and Magnus looked at him.

Magnus froze and he put the glass onto the coffee table, which was in front of the sofa and sighed. Alec’s eyes were full of wonder and curiosity; kind of like Max’s that day at the party. The warlock didn’t like showing his warlock mark to other people; it always scared them when they’d see it. Not even his own mother bared to look at it; it had driven her to commit a suicide. So, to Magnus it was much easier to put a glamour on.

“Alexander, I don’t-”

“Why are you hiding it with the glamour?” asked Alec softly and gently took Magnus’ hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “There’s a lot of things that I still don’t know about you and I want to get closer to you. I love you, Magnus,” he then added and Magnus looked down. The warlock looked nervous for a moment and Alec frowned; usually it was the other way around.

“There’s a reason why I keep it hidden from other peoples’ eyes,” muttered Magnus and sighed. “When they see it, they are scared. It had driven many people away from me, including my mother, and I don’t want that to happen to you too.”

“Magnus, you’re being ridiculous,” said Alec and chuckled. “It’s a part of you, why would it drive me away?”

“But-”

“Please,” muttered Alec and gently hugged Magnus’ face with his big, warm palms. Magnus closed his eyes when the warmth of his boyfriend’s palms welcomed his face and he gently nuzzled into the touch, chuckling when he opened his eyes, but his heart fell heavy. It was unlike him to feel so self-conscious and powerless. He was powerless against the look on Alec’s face; it made it hard to deny things from Alec.

“Fine,” muttered Magnus and shrugged. He couldn’t do it at the party, because there were too many people around. But now that they were alone, he felt much more comfortable with sharing that part of himself to Alec. “It’s my eyes,” he then breathed out and closed his eyes for a little while as he took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, the glamour was down, his cat eyes visible for Alec to see and he adverted making eye contact with the Shadowhunter for a little while.

Alec let out a hitched breath when Magnus opened his eyes. At first he couldn’t see it properly, because Magnus kept looking away. The Shadowhunter gently cupped the warlock’s face and lifted his gaze up, so that he could look at him properly and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Magnus’ cat eyes. Alec’s heart hammered against rib cage when he was struck with the realisation that Magnus had just shared a very private and important part of himself, his face flushing. But he was confused; why would the other one hide his warlock mark from the others? It didn’t make him scared, far from it. In fact, he found Magnus’ eyes very beautiful.

“Alexander?” asked Magnus, letting out a hitched breath and he looked away, glamour back up when he looked at Alec again. Because the younger one was quiet, he thought that maybe he didn’t like what he saw, so he hid his mark again. “Please say something?” whispered the older one after a while and nervously chewed on his lower lip.

“Your eyes,” whispered Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. “They’re beautiful,” he then breathed out and swallowed thickly as he brought his face closer to Magnus’. “W-why are you hiding them again?” asked Alec, disappointed.

Magnus needed a few moments to process that Alec actually called his cat eyes beautiful and a small smile spread across his face, weight lifting off of his chest and he softly chuckled, his glamour down again when he looked back up at Alec and the Shadowhunter smiled as well when he found himself to be gazing into those beautiful cat eyes once again. “No one had ever called my eyes beautiful,” muttered the warlock and chuckled.

“Nonsense they’re beautiful and I mean it when I say this,” said Alec as his thumb was gently caressing Magnus’ cheek. “You’re beautiful, Magnus, not just your eyes,” he then whispered against Magnus’ mouth and gently kissed him. “I love every part of you.”

Alec’s last words made Magnus choke up and he slowly nodded. He knew how much the Shadowhunter loved him, but it was the first for him to be loved and accepted so much. Alec loved every part of him, even his demon side and he couldn’t help but to smile at that realisation. “I love you too, so much,” whispered Magnus and kissed Alec softly.

After decades of loneliness, Magnus was finally able to find someone who loved him as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and opinions are well appreciated ^^


End file.
